


Parisian Summer Nights

by Blu_Montagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Montagne/pseuds/Blu_Montagne
Summary: In celebration of Pride, this is the day thirtieth entry of Suns Out Guns Out, in association with dualrainbow on Tumblr.The French operatives take two weeks off to head for their homeland for the celebration of Pride, and in their visit to Paris, there is a new flame that is kindled by the fires of LGBTQ+ solidarity surrounding them.Rated T for mild fluff and just overall cuteness. Contains explicit language. Just over 1.5k words. Happy Pride, y'all.





	Parisian Summer Nights

The two weeks in France had nearly flown by. The French operatives had all chipped in vacation days to bundle into a trip back home for Pride, and it had been a round trip; each hometown of all five operatives visited. Their last stop was the Eiffel Tower. Their plan was to be standing in it when it was scheduled to be lit up in a rainbow hue come sundown. 

Gustave was nervous. Hell, he was downright terrified. Not just because this was his hometown and all of his close friends and what he considered family was going to be there, but there had been a revelation on his end. He had realized feelings for one of the teammates he had worked with for what seemed to be eons. 

He barely remembered visiting all of the decorated monuments, barely remembered the dinner they all had that night. He knew it was a good meal, but his mind had been on so many different things other than tasting what was served. Each carefree gaze given by the one he sought, each bell-like laugh. He thought he would surely lose it then.

By the time they were all ready to go back out on the town, he had gotten butterflies. Up next, Eiffel Tower...and his confession.

“We’ll catch up with you two, we’re going to take the stairs. Ollie here would rather jump from the tower itself than ride in the damn lift to the top.” Emmanuelle said, thumbing over to the sandy blonde man beside her. “Hey, fuck you. That lift is over one hundred years old, sue me for not trusting arcane technology.” Olivier chided to the little woman as their group began migrating towards the steps. “Pussy.” Julien added his two cents from the back of the group, which elicited Olivier to swat at the younger. 

“Well, I don't actually blame him on that one.” Gustave sighed. “You? Agreeing with Olivier? Hold on, let me just check the horizon to be sure there’s no Three Wise Men riding towards town, bearing gifts.” Gilles now chimed in, having glanced through an opening of the base of the tower they were in. Gustave gave Gilles the side eye, his gaze flickering down the man’s form, then back up at him. Really? 

“Come on, let’s beat them to the top,” Gilles said as he patted Gustave’s shoulder, heading for the lift. The smaller man blinked but headed after their giant without argument. 

The ride to the top was a quiet one, both mostly watching the city lower at their feet and the sun set. Once at the top, they made their way to the nearest railing. It was a bit crowded with attendees of the Pride festival, but it was expected “Damn...no matter how many times I’ve been in this city, this view will never get old. The Water Mirror almost can’t beat this.” Gilles said, leaning against the railing. 

Gustave had to quietly disagree. Back in Bordeaux, the night at the Water Mirror was one that took his breath away, nearly as much as this night. Bordeaux had lit the Water Mirror up in the according colors of Pride. Just thinking of it made the butterflies worse. He had to do something, otherwise, he might lock up then and there. 

After a light silence, Gustave spoke up after clearing his throat. “...How long have we been working together, Gilles? It seems...like an eternity, to me anyway.” the doctor muttered, leaning over the railing as well now as he rubbed at his grizzled chin. The taller man rose a brow, and it was his turn to eye Gustave from the side. “...At least ten years. Why?” he said, digging for his lighter and cigarettes. Gustave knit his brows as Gilles dug for his cigarettes, but he decided against reaming the man about the unhealthy habit. “I...I don’t know. Just adding up how long I’ve known all my teammates I guess. You definitely take the cake for longest tolerance.” Gustave snorted, resting his hand in his chin. 

“Mm, you almost make it sound more like a sentencing than a partnership, Gus. I’m rough, but you can’t say I’m that bad.” Gilles said past his cigarette now, wheezing a laugh. Gustave chimed in with the laugh, waving a hand, “I was meaning me, you moron. I’m sorry you’ve had to work with me for that long.” he laughed, Gilles now shaking his head with a drag. There was another short silence, and at this point, he felt like he was going to hurl right over that railing. Say something, you idiot, go! 

“Gilles, I..” Gustave finally managed, having stood from leaning on the railing. He was cut short by a heavy hand on his shoulder, whipping his gaze around to see Olivier and the others. “Jesus, Gus. You’re jumpier than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” Olivier chuckled. He pushed Olivier's hand from his shoulder, giving him a hiss. Gustave looked up at the giant again, biting his lip, seeming hesitant. “What were you saying?” Gilles said.

And now Gustave was on the spot. His guts were telling him to spill before he ignited, but his brain was telling him to conceal in fear of rejection with an audience. It was now or never. Audience or not.

“...Gilles, I think I’ve grown feelings for you. I...I like you. A lot. I’ve always seen you as a wonderful and kind man, and one hell of a trainer that I’ve had the honor to look up to...but these past few weeks, I’ve…” Gustave squeaked, feeling his face burn with color. “...These past few weeks, I’ve grown a strong attraction, and I’ve been scared shitless to tell you about it. That’s why I’ve...acted so strange.” he said, his voice turning hoarse and taut, sounding on the verge of tears. 

The group had gone silent and slack-jawed. Gilles had gone silent, just staring down the doctor. Gustave could feel his heart hammer at the sides of his neck, and at his ribs. He was sure his hands would be shaking if he moved them from his sides. “What the fuck--” Olivier started after a silence, but Emmanuelle smacked his upper arm quite harshly, going back to watching the two like a hawk after Olivier shut up. 

“I just...wanted you to know, I might have exploded if I held it in any longer. Sorry…” Gustave now sighed in defeat since he had still not gotten a reaction out of Gilles. He was turning to head for the lift when Gilles reached that long wingspan of his to snag Gustave’s shoulder. 

“Gus, that was mighty brave of you. You just spilled your guts right in front of our entire team, all of Paris.” Gilles said, his tone level at first. “I admire that. And..” the giant said, now having to clear his throat, flicking his finished cigarette off the side of the railing. “...If we’re coming clean here, I would be a fool to deny any feelings I’ve gained for you as well.” he sighed heavily, pursing his lips. He saw the group behind Gustave stir with his own confession, but he didn’t pause long enough for any of them to get a word out, now offering a smile. He reached, pulled Gustave back to him by his hand close, and laced their fingers together. 

“We’re both pretty horrible at being smooth with our approaches, but if you wish, I...can be yours.” Gilles cleared his throat once more, finding it hard even for himself to remain calm. 

Gustave's heart had leapt into his throat but his fingers tightened around Gilles'. "...Thank you, Gilles...a ton has been lifted off my chest." He sighed shakily with a smile, still feeling his face burn as the giant returned the gesture warmly. "Well, don't just stand there like a couple of idiots, kiss!" Julien cheered from the group, and they all soon began chanting.

The Doctor whipped around, shooting daggers at the group, but then looked up at Gilles in a mild panic. He felt another lock up coming. What was he to do?! 

Despite his skittishness, he shuffled closer to Gilles. The shield operator lived up to his calm demeanor, not dropping that warm smile as he met Gustave halfway and lowered to his level. And the next Gustave knew, he was pulled into a gentle kiss. He could feel his knees quivering, but he stood his ground and returned it all the same, nearly taken aback by the sheer feeling behind it and the electricity of it. 

Now the rest of the team had cheered and hooped, grabbing the attention of a few passerbys and tourists. They also cheered as well. 

Gustave pulled from the kiss after a moment, letting a shaky breath go to clear the stars he saw. "...Probably tasted like cigarette, sorry.." Gilles said quietly with an apologetic smile. Gustave shook his head with a wry chuckle, "I told you to quit them, you know." He said after clearing his throat. They both were grinning stupidly, but their attention was drawn when Emmanuelle leaned over the railing. 

"And not a moment too late, they lit up the tower! Look!" She chirped, and the others glanced to the surrounding architecture that was now in a rainbow hue. They all leaned over the railing, admiring the solidarity the city offered. One would have had to pry the ear to ear smile from the Parisian as he gazed down at their lit up town, finding his hand reaching for Gilles', if not hesitantly. 

His reach, like the kiss, was met halfway with Gilles'. The City of Love truly had its ways.


End file.
